


4 times 10th floor heard Mark calling Yuta oppa and 1 time they decided to say something about it

by NaNaSuga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 10th floor boys, 10th floor superior, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark is whipped for Yuta, mark calling Yuta oppa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaNaSuga/pseuds/NaNaSuga
Summary: Basically the title because Mark calling Yuta oppa is really messing with my mind
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238





	4 times 10th floor heard Mark calling Yuta oppa and 1 time they decided to say something about it

**Author's Note:**

> Yuta: *breath*  
> Mark: OPPA~

1.

Mark was sitting at the table waiting to be fed dinner because he can't cook. Usually Yuta is there with him but he hasn't come out of his room yet. Mark and Yuta usually play around and cause problems while they wait for the food to be cooked. It really passes the time but right now, Mark was getting bored and his patients was running thin.

"Is the food ready yet?" Mark whined his agyeo popping out. Jungwoo stopped and looked at him.

"Mark," Jungwoo said pointedly. "Please, we are trying to cook. Don't be disgusting." Mark flailed his arms and legs in frustration.

"But I'm bored~," Mark whined again.

"Where's Yuta?" Taeil asked not looking up at him but moving about the kitchen.

"In his room," Mark said crossing his arms. "Why can't I go to my room? I'm not cooking."

"And that's the reason why you can't," Jaehyun said. "Just call him out."

"Fine." Mark said frustrated getting up. He started walking towards Yuta's room. "OPPA~!" They members in the kitchen looked at each other then at the direction Mark walked in. They chuckled a little and went back to preparing dinner.

When Mark came back, he was all smiles with an even happier Yuta clinging to him. Yuta had his arms wrapped around Mark's neck while they walked forward in a swaying motion. Mark was trying not to giggle like a little girl from Yuta's affection.

"Mark, dinner will be ready soon," Jungwoo said turning on the stove. He turned back to Mark when he didn't get a reply. Mark was having a conversation with Yuta and seem distracted enough not to care about dinner much anymore.

2\. 

10th floor was sitting on their couch watching a movie except for Mark who hadn't come home yet. Lately Mark has been coming home late because of SuperM promotions. The movie wasn't very interesting but it gave them something to do. Yuta was drawing on his tablet to pass the time. Jaehyun was sitting next to him and bothering him no less.

"Yuta, you wanna do something else?" Jaehyun asked hugging a pillow.

"Um no Jaehyun," Yuta said. "Finish watch the movie." Yuta went back to his drawing, loving how it was turning out till he felt it coming again. Jaehyun has been asking him to do something with him for the longest time, it's just he didn't know what to do. But before Jaehyun could open his mouth to ask again, Mark came through the door, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Mark!" Taeil shouted.

"Hi guys!" Mark said taking off his shoes. "What are you guys still doing up?" 

"Watching a very uninteresting movie, " Jungwoo said going back to his phone.

"Its not that bad," Taeil said looking at them. Jungwoo and Jaehyun gave him a look. " Fine. Its bad." Taeil said turning off the tv and getting up from the couch. Mark walked over to them and saw Yuta was drawing on his tablet.

"Oh that's so cool!" Mark said loudly. He motioned for Jungwoo to scoot over and sat next to Yuta. "Hyung, you're really talented."

"You just figured this out now?" Yuta said in a sarcastic tone. Mark laughed a little.

"No! Of course not, just giving you a compliment," Mark said. Yuta hmmed in response and went back to drawing. 

Some time had passed and Jungwoo was still on his phone, Mark was watching Yuta tentatively and Jaehyun was watching them.

"Oppa, can I draw something?" Mark asked. Yuta froze for a bit then looked at Mark with a smile. "Please~"

"Sure," Yuta said saving his artwork and opening a new file. He handed Mark the tablet, getting up and walking off leaving Mark to draw peacefully. Jaehyun looked from Mark to Yuta then back at Mark.

"Mark?" Jaehyun said about to ask a question that has been on his mind for a while lately. Mark hmmed in response still drawing. "Why do you call-"

"Hyung! I'm done!" Mark yelled shooting off the couch and running to him. Mark handed Yuta the tablet showing him his drawing and Yuta laughed.

"What is this?" Yuta asked with a big smile on his face.

"Its...um....you," Mark said softly. Jungwoo came over to look at it. He laughed as well.

"That looks like Medusa," Jungwoo said causing them all to laughed.

3.

They were in the practice room because they honestly need to practice with everything that's coming up. Yuta was leading the practice because he was one of the best dancer in NCT and the best dancer on 10th floor. He basically had the moves seen for everything and had it recorded on his phone for reference.

They were taking a break, Mark came to Yuta to ask him a question. They weren't too loud so the other members couldn't tell what the conversation was about but based on their hand gestures and arm movements it had something to do with the choreo. Mark wasn't part of the dance line but he was an amazing dancer, everyone knew that and he never not asked questions about a certain move or step he couldn't do.

Yuta had nodded about something, drank more water and walked with Mark to the center of the room.

"Its 5, 6, 789," Yuta said clapping his hands to the beat. "Not 5, 6, 7, 89."

"Wait...." Mark moved around a little. "That doesn't make sense." Yuta sighed and pulled out his phone. They stood close to each other to watch the video. Yuta pointed to the part they were discussing. 

"See....." Mark looked closely and then back at Yuta.

"Wow," Mark said putting his hand on Yuta's shoulder. "I would've never got that. Thank you oppa." Yuta nodded, putting his phone away.

"Have you realized something," Jaehyun said leaning over to Taeil.

"Realized what?" Taeil said drinking his water. Jaehyun looked at him.

"Nevermind," he said going back to looking at Mark and Yuta.

"Now let me see you try it," Yuta said stepping away. He clapped the beat and Mark did the move perfectly. "See that wasn't so hard." Mark laughed.

"What?" Yuta said confused by Mark's laughter. Mark shook his head.

"Nothing. Your just so cool," Mark said slightly blushing. Yuta looked at him for a bit then stepped forward.

"Really?" Yuta said reaching out to touch Mark, who stepped away. Yuta pretended to be hurt but then came at Mark again who stepped away again. Mark took off with Yuta chasing after him. The other members were laughing so hard at Yuta making weird alien noises while Mark was screaming for help.

4.

One morning during breakfast, everyone was sitting at the table except for Mark. He had come home late because of his SuperM promotions so he was still asleep. They knew Mark works so hard everyday so they make sure that they stayed as quiet as possible so he could sleep as much as he needed.

"Its unfortunate during the SuperM promotions we have to start NCT 2020 promotion," Yuta said. "He never gets a break." The others nodded.

"Nor does Taeyong," Jungwoo said. "They really work them quiet a lot."

"Well they are very talented," Taeil said. They all nodded again.

"Should we set aside a plate for when he wakes up he'll have something to eat?" Yuta said getting up from the table.

"That's a good idea," Jungwoo said. Yuta nodded and starts putting Mark's plate together.

By the time, Mark woke up it was midday. He had came out of his room, glasses on and in his grey sweat shirt, so groggy and out of it, he just sat at the table not saying anything. They looked at him with smiles on their faces because of how cute he looked but of course they wouldn't voice that well except Yuta.

"Mark! So cute," Yuta said dropping his book and going to the fridge to get Mark's food. Mark looked up in the direction of where Yuta should be with his eyes closed.

"Mark~?" Yuta called. Mark made a noise in response.  
"Are you hungry?" Mark nodded with his head still up but his eyes still closed. "You're not gonna fall back asleep, are you Mark?" Mark shook his head. Yuta giggled. He loved playing this game with Mark especially when he's not completely awake yet. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Oppa...." Mark said. Yuta brought his food over to him with a big smile on his face. He sat next to Mark and petted his hooded head.

"Good. Now wake up and eat your food," Yuta said putting the chopsticks in his hand. Mark's eyes opened and he blinked a couple of times before looking around. The other members were staring at him winded eyed but shrugged it off as one of Mark's weird traits. 

"Good morning guys," Mark said putting food in his mouth. He turned to Yuta and smiled with his cheeks full of food. "Good morning hyung." Yuta smiled at him and petted his head again getting up.

"Good morning Mark."

+1

NCT had a day off from all activities which was great. They could catch up on some sleep, go to other people dorms, hang out but they couldn't go out so they decided to play truth or dare. Whoever said this was a good idea definitely wasn't thinking but they all agreed.

They were sitting in the living room, Jaehyun, Jungwoo and Taeil on the couch and Mark and Yuta on the floor facing them.

"So who wants to start?" Taeil said stretching his arms over his head.

"You should start since you're the oldest," Yuta said confidently. The others nodded in agreement. There was silence for awhile.

"Wait! Do I ask someone or am I answering the question?" Taeil asked confused.

"Oh right!" Yuta said. "Taeil, truth or dare?"

"Oh ok...um...dare," Taeil said smiling.

"Oh oh oh I got one!" Yuta said. "call Haechan and tell him you love him." Mark laughed and Jungwoo and Jaehyun looked at Taeil.

"No I can't do that!" Taeil said.

"And why not?" Yuta said with a smirk. Taeil scratched the back of his head.

"Cause then he will never leave me alone." Everyone laughed. 

"It's a dare," Jungwoo said. "You have to do it." Taeil sighed. He pulled out his phone and dialed Haechan's number.

"PUT IT ON SPEAK-" Yuta wrapped himself around Mark, covering his mouth just in time for Haechan to answer.

"Hello~" haechan said all cute.

"Hi Haechan its Taeil...um.. I have something to tell you," he said. They others tried to cover their laughter and Yuta was still wrapped around Yuta just not covering his mouth anymore, just kinda leaning on him.

"Yeah what is it?" Haechan asked sounding worried.

"Um.....Iloveyou... ok bye!" Taeil hung up and glared at the others, who were laughing. "I hate all of you."

"Haechan is gonna be coming to the dorm in about......" Mark said leaning back against Yuta. There was a knock on the door. "Now." They all laughed and Taeil sighed getting up. 

Jaehyun watched Taeil go then heard giggling and turned to see Mark giggling about something said. Yuta wasn't wrapped around Mark anymore but Mark was still sitting in between his legs. Jaehyun tapped Jungwoo who immediately looked at him then he gestured over to Mark and Yuta. Jungwoo giggled.

"They're just being cute," Jungwoo said.

"Ah oppa, stop that tickles," Mark said squirming away from Yuta. Jaehyun looked at Jungwoo who shrugged. Jungwoo leaned over to Jaehyun.

"I have an idea," Jungwoo said whispering in Jaehyun's ear who smiled.

"HAECHAN PLEASE!" Taeil yelled coming back into the room. "It was just a joke."

"You can't do that to me and expect me to believe that!" Haechan cried following him to the couch. Taeil sat down heavy and Haechan sat on the arm rest still whining. 

"Ok good job Taeil," Jungwoo said. "Next.....Mark why don't you go next?"

"Huh?" Mark said looking up from playing with Yuta's fingers.

"Truth or Dare," Jaehyun asked.

"Truth I guess cause I honeslty don't want to go through that," Mark said pointing at Taeil trying to get a clingy Haechan off of him.

"Is it true that you call Yuta oppa?" Jungwoo asked. Mark was about to answer. "And your not joking."

"Wait? What?" Mark laughed loudly out of shock. "What kinda question is that?"

"A truth or dare question," Jungwoo said with a huge smile on his face. Mark sighed and looked at Yuta, who shrugged because honestly he didn't know what to do either. Yeah he noticed Mark has been calling him oppa. Does it bother him? Not at all. Should it? He honestly doesn't know. But apparently the other members want some sort of clarification. 

"Yeah I call him oppa....don't you guys?" Mark said trying to cover himself.

"Yeah," Taeil said. "But we're joking. You say it so seriously sometimes that we don't know what's going on."

"And why do you care?" Yuta asked curious.

"Well..uh..we," Jaehyun started to say.

"It really doesn't matter what anyone calls me," Yuta said wrapping his arms around Mark. "If Mark wants to call me oppa then let him."

"And your fine with that?" Jaehyun said. Yuta nodded pulling Mark closer to him. Mark giggled.

"Ok my turn," Haechan said.

"No you need to go back to your room," Taeil said getting up dragging him with him to the door.

"Uhhhh why?" Haechan whined. "OPPA SAVE ME!" Yuta laughed and stayed right where he was. Haechan gasped. "I see how it is! You only like Mark calling you oppa! TRAITOR!" Everyone laughed at Haechan's outburst.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuta is Mark's oppa period


End file.
